


Friends?

by lovingnekossex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingnekossex/pseuds/lovingnekossex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa can't keep it anymore and confesses to a confused Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I'ts my first time so yoroshiku onegaishimasu!  
> Also, since English is not my first language if you see any mistakes please do tell me in a comment.

_As always_ , Iwaizumi just had to look for a crowd of shrieking girls to find Oikawa.

 _As always_ , he just had to hit him with violent kicks or volleyballs to the head to make him return to Earth.

 _As always_ , he would be the one reminding Oikawa to take breaks and not overdo himself training.

Also, _as always_ , they would return to home together after practice, joking and fooling around.

But after that evening, things wouldn’t be “ _as always_ ” anymore.

###  *****

Iwaizumi _froze_.

Oikawa’s face was showing both anxiety and a big fake smile. He had probably never seen his friend like this. Actually, he had probably never seen Oikawa blushing before. Not even when he was with her ex-girlfriend. And, if so, it was when they were still in kindergarten.

 

“I mean… are you serious? Th-this isn’t a joke or anything, right?”

“Well, it’s quite obvious that it isn’t…”

“But… why? S-since when?”

“Mm…I really can’t tell. Probably since sooner than I would like to recognize?”

 

Oikawa’s words were still echoing inside of his head. He couldn’t believe it but at the same time he knew his childhood friend was being earnest. _He could tell_. He looked back at Oikawa and for the first time in his whole life, he could tell he was in the edge of tears despite showing a broad smile. Iwaizumi could feel in his stomach the urge to say something.

 

“Well… I think I can’t give you an answer straight away but… You know… I can think about it and consider it properly if you give me some time… I guess.”

 

Oikawa’s face may had looked astonished for a second but soon he changed, showing a genuine smile.

 

“Yeah, thanks. That would be great.”

 

And after that, an unpleasant silence filled the room. Iwaizumi could hear his own heart and probably his friend's. He stared at Oikawa and thought he looked extremely tired, as if he had used all his energy to say _those_ four words before. And Iwaizumi was the same.

 

“I should be going now, shouldn’t I? Goodnight, Iwa-chan. Sleep on it. I have already waited for a _loooong_ time.”

 

Then, he winked at Iwaizumi, smiled and gave his friend a peace sign just before leaving both the room and a confused Iwaizumi behind.

### *

As he was walking back home after leaving Iwaizumi’s, he couldn't hear a thing but his heart pounding. He couldn’t believe it. He had finally said it. And he couldn’t help but feel relieved thanks to Iwa-chan’s answer.

“ _So he is even going to consider it…_ ”. Honestly, he was expecting utter rejection. He could hardly suppress a smile. No, no, _no_. He shouldn’t feel so hopeful. _Bad idea_. But he really couldn’t help it. He looked like a fourteen-year-old schoolgirl confessing her love for the first time. But he couldn’t care less.

“ _Uh, I almost forgot_ ”. He pulled his phone out of his bag and quickly wrote a message. After a couple of minutes, he heard a ring from his pocket and answered the call.

 

“Wow, _congrats_ Oikawa.”

“I know, right? Ain’t I the best?”

“Yeah, yeah, but he hasn’t replied “ _yes_ ” yet, has he?”

“Kuroo, here I’m trying to stay positive, you know?”

“Hahaha, sorry, sorry, you know I support you. I know it takes guts to confess.”

“God, what should I do now? I’m so fucking eager here, I could die.”

“Well, Kenma sure took his time to consider me when I asked him out so relax and let him be for a couple of days. I know you well and you are probably expecting an answer tomorrow first thing in the morning.”

“How mean, Kuroo! Not at all! I even told him to sleep on it.”

“Wow, I’m impressed now. Oh, and by the way, is still early and you probably won’t get any sleep today so, wanna come? Kenma’s playing videogames and doesn’t even _acknowledge my presence_ her-”

 

He hadn't finished the sentence when Oikawa heard the sound of something hitting Kuroo. “ _Good job, Kenma-chan~_ ”, he thought.

 

“Thanks, but no. I don’t feel like ruining your lovey-dovey atmosphere today.”

“Ha-ha. Ok, ok, then see you! And count with us if… - for a moment Kuroo sounded serious, _Kuroo being serious_ , god- you know, something... happens?.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks. I’ll keep you guys informed.”

 

###  *****

When he finished the call, he was already at home. He slowly took off his shoes and lied in the bed letting out a never-ending sigh. 

_It was going to be a very long week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me too here (warning NSFW): http://lovingnekossex.tumblr.com/.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was planning to write more but can't seen to find time.


End file.
